1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a compressor unit having an improvement which allows the removal of oil from an oil reservoir in a crank case on the interior of a casing, pressurized by refrigerant, of the compressor unit for purposes of sampling to determine whether the oil is contaminated or for purposes of removal of the oil and replacement thereof when a fluid pump is secured in a manner to force new oil into the casing against pressure within the interior thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary air conditioning and refrigeration equipment, a compressor unit is provided which typically includes an electrical power source, fed to a compressor motor, mounted on the interior of a fluid tight casing which also includes an oil reservoir or an oil bath which services the compressor motor within the fluid tight or hermetically sealed casing.
If the compressor motor breaks down, the result is a frequent need to repair or replace the compressor motor and also a contamination of the oil maintained within the oil reservoir of the crank case. Accordingly, the removal or at least sampling of the oil is required to determine whether the oil need be replaced. To replace the oil the casing of the compressor unit must be manually tilted or oriented so that the oil contained within the casing drains through a service or drainage opening provided for this purpose.
It should be readily apparent that the compressor units including the casings are of varying size, frequently weighing many pounds and of course are also bulky and initially installed or positioned in small spaces. Therefore, it is frequently necessary to completely remove the compressor unit, disconnecting any anchoring foundation or the like and positioning the compressor unit at a location where tilting or orienting of the compressor unit is possible.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,618 to Buzek, while directed to a handle for a substantially portable type compressor also discloses an independent drainage aperture or fitting for the removal of oil presumably by orienting the casing or tank in the aforementioned manner to allow oil to drain from the casing.
It should be readily apparent therefore that there is a need in the industry relating to the manufacture and/or modification of compressor units for a structure and facility allowing ready access to the oil within the interior of the hermetically sealed casing to the extent that the oil may be sampled, to determine whether it is contaminated, or completely removed from the interior of the casing if such is found necessary. In addition, it is of great benefit that such structures or facilities could be used in combination with conventional compressor units to allow the regular replenishment of the oil supply within the crank case of the casing once the old or contaminated oil has been removed. In addition, and perhaps most importantly, all of the above features, intended to overcome problems existing in the prior art, should be accomplished without the need for repositioning, tilting, orienting or otherwise disturbing the installed original position of the compressor unit.